Gokudera's Surprise
by 1hit1der
Summary: It's Yamamoto and Gokudera's 10 year marriage anniversary and Yamamoto has a special surprise for Gokudera...clearly 8059. Lot's of swearing, suggestive themes, and cringe worthy jokes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I want to mention two things before you begin reading this rather….interesting work.

When I wrote this, I had taken a German class for the first time, and I thought it was really cool, so I wanted to use it. In this chapter, I use some German. I'll put the translations at the end of the chapter with the corresponding number.

When I wrote this, homosexuality was still not as accepted as it is today, so it was more reasonable to assume Gokudera could act like he is embarrassed of hand-holding and such because of the stigma around it.

"I told you already: I don't want anything! Get me out of this damn limo!" Gokudera shouts, slamming Yamamoto against the seat of the car.

They had just boarded a plane to Vienna, to a destination previously prepared by Yamamoto. Yamamoto had wanted this trip to be a surprise, but Gokudera is quite the worrier.

Gokudera viciously rolls down the car window. "Stopp das Auto!" [1]

"Das tut mir leid, aber Ich kann nicht,"[2] the terror-stricken driver stutters. "Ich habe Anweisungen zu das Auto nie stopp." [3]

"Was?!" [4]

They both furiously look at Yamamoto. Yamamoto quickly looks up and sees the driver holding out his hand. Yamamoto slips him some Euros. The driver grumbles "Danke,"[5] and speeds up the car.

"I didn't know you speak German," Yamamoto says.

Gokudera looks at him in his infamous pouty outrage. "Of course I speak German! I have been married to you 10 fucking years, and you still don't know that?! I speak Italian too, after all!"

"Awww don't pout." Yamamoto pinches Gokudera cheeks, getting Gokudera even more worked up. Yamamoto is probably having way too much fun teasing Gokudera, even after all these years.

Gokudera puts Yamamoto's arms into an arm lock. "This is not funny. I was on a mission for Tenth when you're stupid ass came and took me away!"

"Tsuna gave me permission for me to be with you on this special day _months_ ago."

"That's not even the worst part!" Gokudera grits through his teeth, pushing the arm lock even tighter. It's already starting to leave a bruise, and any harder and Yamamoto's bones would break. At this moment, Gokudera sure as hell doesn't care, though.

"You take me away from the mission because I thought you were fucking injured," Gokudera screams, covering up the faint crack in his voice with anger. "Then you buy me these fancy new clothes even though I said I don't want anything, in fact, I said I would get angry if you bought me anything…"

"But I bought it for myself really," Yamamoto smiled. "I want to see my cute little husband in nice clothes. And boy do you look ravishing."

Gokudera's face goes bright red at the compliment. "That's not true, you Baseball Brain! That's not even the issue at hand. Anyway you board me on a plane-"

"Hayato..."

"Don't you dare 'Hayato' me!" Gokudera slams his foot into Yamamoto's knee. "Then you board me on a plane, and fucking drug me so I would sit still-"

Yamamoto shrugs, eyes gleaming with amusement. "Necessary precautions."

"Necessary precautions my ass! You even timed it so that I would start to come off the drugs at this exact moment and you won't even tell me where we are going!"

"I might tell you if you let me go."

Gokudera roughly shoves Yamamoto to the ground and fold his arms across his chest, creating a barrier between them. Yamamoto fights the urge to rub his rough wrists off all the pain.

"We are going to the Vienna Opera House to see a famous pianist play."

Gokudera stares blankly at Yamamoto, trying to comprehend the words that came out of his mouth. "We are going to the Wiener Staatsope?!"

"Oh that what it's called! The Veener Statsopeh…" Yamamoto says, butchering the German pronunciation.

Gokudera quickly turns his face away, but Yamamoto can still see the way his eyes light up and his mouth twitches into a smile. He suppresses it by covering his face with his hands and groaning. "How did you even manage to get tickets for it, on day of our anniversary for crying out loud?"

"Well I have been planning this for the past few months," Yamamoto admits. "I wanted to make sure that you didn't kick the pianist off stage like last time."

"It was supposed to be crescendo-ing and the incompetent little shit was just playing it fortissimo, without any feeling at all!" Gokudera yelled, old hatreds coming back.

"Then you actually run downstage and kick the guy off-stage and start playing it yourself!" Yamamoto smirks, shaking his head a little bit.

"I knew it well enough by ear," Gokudera scoffs, puffing out his chest egotistically.

"Then people actually start clapping for you when you finish!" Yamamoto sits back and truly laughs, his whole body shaking in enjoyment.

Gokudera whole face lights up with this praise turn away toward to window.

"And then…..and then…" Now Yamamoto is dying; holding his sides in pain and tears pouring down his face like cats and dogs. "Then people came up to you, asking for you to play for them in their concert halls! That's how fucking brilliant you are!"

If Gokudera wasn't red before, now he's fire truck red, extending down to the tips of his fingers. "Oh please."

Yamamoto swings his arms around Gokudera in a big hug and buries his head into Gokudera's neck. "I've always wanted to date a musician."

Gokudera _knows_ Yamamoto is trying to butter him up but at the moment he doesn't care; Yamamoto's kindness is flowing through him like a warm summer rain, heating the chill of his insecurities. He can't help but smile at that last statement and Yamamoto's eyes are melting right through his soul like chocolate. Gokudera almost feels as peace.

Hell if he'd ever admit though, because if he ever did, Yamamoto would never live that down. He needs to get back at this asshole for making him….what's the word? Happy? No….that can't be right…

Wait. Wait a fucking minute. Something's off. Rewind. "How long did you did say you planned this for?"

"A few months now," Yamamoto answers drowsily.

"And you have absolutely no spare time," Gokudera questions. "When the fuck have you been doing this?"

Yamamoto looks up briefly. "Remember when I went to Cambodia that one time on a mission?"

Gokudera stares at Yamamoto in horror. "Is that why you were two weeks late?!"

"Well I wanted it to be perfect…" Yamamoto says guiltily.

"I thought you were fucking _dead_." Gokudera pushes Yamamoto away angrily, his breath catching as he remembered the incident.

With that, Yamamoto bows his head, "I'm so sorry, Hayato."

The tears are stinging his eyes but at this point, he doesn't care. It's nothing compared to the guilt in his heart. Yamamoto never realized how much Gokudera needed him until that incident. When Yamamoto came home, Gokudera was screaming at him, angry that Yamamoto didn't call Gokudera to tell him he was okay. Yamamoto knew that calling himself ditzy was an understatement, but he didn't think that being that thoughtless could result in something like that. Gokudera literally didn't talk to him for a month straight and when his anger finally faded enough to talk, it was "I'll fucking kill you if you do that ever again."

"Will you stop apologizing already, my god?!" Gokudera screams. "I can't believe you left me therealone to do something as stupid as this _._ "

"That's why I'm apologizing to you now."

Gokudera runs his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "This is why no one should ever do anything for me. This was a mistake."

Yamamoto puts his head by Gokudera's shoulder. He knows better than to touch Gokudera when he's mad; it's a good way to get some broken bones. "You deserve to have a break. You work harder than anyone else I know and expect nothing from it. You are very noble, you know."

Gokudera blushes at this compliment, a sure sign that his tactics are working. "I'm far from noble."

"No, you're not." Yamamoto takes Gokudera's hands and laces them in his, feeling the scars from the countless battles. "Next time, I promise to call you on missions when I'm late. Now I want you to enjoy yourself. This is your special night."

Yamamoto gives Gokudera the best puppy dog eyes he can manage. He feels Gokudera shoulders going limp. Yamamoto hates using underhanded tactics, but he really wants Gokudera to enjoy himself.

Gokudera sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fine, you idiot, but you owe me. And it's something big too."

Yamamoto stares at him. After all these years, Gokudera always manages to amaze him. "Of course, I'll do anything. And I mean _anything._ " Yamamoto wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

At this Yamamoto can really see smoke coming out of ears. "Shut up!" Gokudera playfully pushes Yamamoto away though he is still blushing at the thought.

"Are you sure about that? I can give you a few…suggestions," Yamamoto laughs. Gokudera is so easy to embarrass.

"You wanna fight?" At that, they are on the floor like cats; biting each other's throats and scratching each other.

"Wir sind hier!"[6] The driver calls out to them.

Yamamoto races out of the car like an excited school girl. "Hurry Gokudera hurry!"

"Hold your horses, baseball brat," Gokudera smirks as he gets out of the car, his hair and new suit all messed up. He actually looks endearing that way.

The car speeds off into the night. Gokudera looks at Yamamoto and then stares at the stars above. "Beautiful isn't it?" he whispers, as the wind ruffles his hair and the lights of the concert hall dance on his glasses. Gokudera's eyesight has gotten much worse recently.

"Yeah," Yamamoto mutters, but he'd much rather look at Gokudera in front of him than above. Yamamoto was lost in his own thoughts, thinking about how lucky he was, when the irony ball decided to drop on his wedding ring and caused it to tumble to the ground. He quickly searches for it, hoping Gokudera won't notice.

"Shit, you really are a dumbass," Gokudera snickers, as he hold out the ring to Yamamoto. "Here."

Gokudera grabs his fingers and slipped the ring on. It's gotten worn over all these years, but still shines brilliantly, even with all the dust. Yamamoto stared at him in wonder as Gokudera stood up and brushed the dirt off his new pants.

"You better not lose that thing again. I won't help your stupid ass out. Now let's go," Gokudera scoffed and strutted into the building.

Yamamoto got up and stared at Gokudera in wonder. It was like he was falling in love all over again.

[1] Stop the car!

[2] I'm sorry, but I can't.

[3] I've been instructed to never stop the car.

[4] What?!

[5] Thanks.

[6] We are here.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gokudera yells, cold fear creeping up his shoulders. He knows he's making a scene, just what he doesn't want to happen. Great.

"I'm trying to hold your hand, of course," Yamamoto sings. Yamamoto makes another move but Gokudera moves his hand away and clutches it. Yamamoto just laughs it off and moves closer. "We are not in grade school anymore…come on, this isn't a big deal."

"Yes it is now stop!" Gokudera winces at the whine in his voice like a defiant child.

Yamamoto inches closer until he's down by Gokudera's ear, so close Gokudera can feel his warm breath sticking to his earlobe like dew drops on grass. "We've done _much_ worse than just hold hands."

Gokudera knows that Yamamoto is trying to tease him but he can't help but feel his face light up as he claws away. "Well we haven't done that stuff in _public_ ," he hisses.

"If it's the law you're worried about, don't be. The gay laws have become much looser over the past 10 years," Yamamoto considers.

Gokudera sighs. He hates it when Yamamoto uses logic against him, especially since he knows he's right. "Well I'm just trying to make sure the Vongola name doesn't get spoiled…"

Yamamoto looks at Gokudera thoughtfully, from his shaking, twisted hands to the way sweat is collecting on the bridge of his nose on his boiled face. Yamamoto isn't quite as stupid as Gokudera once thought, and the way Yamamoto eyes are narrowing in understanding, Gokudera doesn't have much of chance of winning at this one.

"Well, I guess it's your choice whether to hold my hand or not," Yamamoto mutters miserably.

"Of course of it!" Gokudera snaps triumphantly. "Now onward to our seats!" Gokudera quickly runs ahead, not turning back to the body he knows is following closely behind. Truthfully, he doesn't want to glance at back. He knows Yamamoto's eyes glaze over and his body slouches into a disappointed sigh every time Gokudera rejects his love.


	3. Chapter 3

They walk into the concert hall and it's just like how Gokudera remembered it with the blood red velvet carpeting beneath their feet and the gold-encrusted booths that the guests sit in. They spiral upwards to the glittering chandlers that are like ice; they melt from the blaring lamps and drip down droplets of rainbows onto the main focus below: the stage. It's very different from the rest of the area: simple, clear, and mysterious. The stage is almost like the moon, deathly quiet and shimmering white. The titles shine, enhancing the true beauty of the piano. It's ink black and unlike everything else on stage, no rainbows dance off it.

But more importantly there's the girl.

Gokudera has been with Yamamoto a very long time, but sometimes he can't help but stare. This particular girl to catch his attention is one of the south Indies with a tall, tan, slender body. Now that Gokudera thinks about it, she might be taller than him, but that might be the high heels. Her long black hair bounces each time she laughs, framing her perfect face. Her eyes are big and soft, melting like chocolate. But most importantly she's wearing a royal blue dress, his favorite color. It enhances her already gorgeous features.

A huge crash sounds behind him, scaring Gokudera out of his thoughts. He turns around, mafia instincts kicking in. Gokudera looks around but doesn't see anything of interest, but a part of him knows something is off.

Yamamoto touches his shoulders, trying to ease the tension. "Don't worry about it, Gokudera. We are off duty. Let's just try to find our seats."

Gokudera looks at him carefully. Even though Yamamoto is smiling, the usual luster is lost in his eyes. Yamamoto is not looking at him; is it out of guilt? It's also possible that Yamamoto saw what he was staring at that girl…

"Well that's what we are supposed to be doing," Gokudera snaps. He rips the tickets from Yamamoto's hands. "You better have gotten us good seats."

By the drawing of the map, Gokudera realizes Yamamoto has chosen the best seats possible. The seats are up above the stage, but at the perfect height where they would neither have to lean forward or strain their eyes to see the pianist playing. They also are on the side where they can see the pianist's hands but also the more subtle emotions on his/her face. Gokudera couldn't have picked better seats if he would have gone himself.

"I guess these will do," Gokudera huffs. "This is how we get there. We need to go up a couple levels and then go to the left and…"

Yamamoto is not even paying attention, instead staring off into the crowd ahead of him blankly.

Gokudera looks up from the silence Yamamoto is giving him. "Hey, are you even listening to me?!"

"You know, Gokudera, I think-"

"It doesn't matter what you think, it only matters what you know," Gokudera barks, feeling his face going warm. Gokudera thinks that Yamamoto is messing with him again; he needs to stay calm. "Just listen on how to get there. Again, we go up the stairs-"

"You would look beautiful in that dress," Yamamoto mutters absentmindedly.

Gokudera stares in shock. He was definitely not expecting that; in fact, he thought Yamamoto would say…something unthinkable. Gokudera pushes that thought from his mind; he must focus on the problem at hand.

He knows that Yamamoto is not stupid enough to say that consciously. He must of heard wrong, that all. "I-I think there's something wrong with your baseball brain. What are you talking about?"

"Look," Yamamoto whispers. He points to a girl in the crowd. This girl is a cute, tiny little thing, 5' 1'' at the most even in high heels. She's blonde has green eyes. She's also wearing a revealing red dress. Gokudera scowls. Yamamoto is clearly infatuated with her.

"There's no way I'll ever wear that dress, jackass," Gokudera spits. "Go to hell." Gokudera turns around and stomps away.

Yamamoto runs after Gokudera and grabs his hand. "But why not?!"

Now Gokudera is a little skeptical. There's no way someone can be this stupid. "I don't know where the hell you have been, but may I remind you that I am a _guy_."

Yamamoto giggles. "I may not know much, but I know that for sure." He picks Gokudera and swings him around. "Please?!"

"NO!" Gokudera screams. He pushes Yamamoto off and grabs his shirt. "I am the dominant one!"

Yamamoto laughs a hardy laugh deep with his bones. A small group around them is also chuckling. "It's been 10 years, Gokudera. I thought we've already established who the real dominant one is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well there was that one incident 6 years ago…"

A shiver runs through Gokudera's spine at the mention of the incident. He feels his face go warm. He switches to a defensive posture. "You promised to never speak of that again."

"I don't get why you are so ashamed of it."

"I only did that because that perverted old man said you were into that kind of stuff!" Gokudera hissed, his face hot with both anger and embarrassment.

This time Yamamoto turns a little pink, shuffles his shoulders a little bit and looks away. "Well I wasn't until you-"

Gokudera goes and smacks Yamamoto in the face. "Will you stop thinking about weird shit and give me a legitimate reason?"

Yamamoto laughs. "Fine, that's easy. Reason number one: you are shorter than I am."

Gokudera is angry. He hates it when Yamamoto plays dirty; Yamamoto knows how much his height bothers him. Gokudera tries to stand on his tiptoes, but he's still a couple inches shorter than Yamamoto. He goes back down and looks Yamamoto straight in the eyes. "Height doesn't matter. I'm more aggressive."

Yamamoto pats Gokudera on the head. "But your aggressiveness is what makes you so damn cute."

Gokudera doesn't think it was possible for him to go even hotter, but now the sun itself could not even compete with Gokudera's face fire. Yamamoto is much better at this game than Gokudera is; Yamamoto is very good with words and knows just how to trick him, and frankly, the crowd agrees with Yamamoto. They go wild, patting Yamamoto on the back and congratulating him.

Gokudera is ready to give up and run away when a tiny person, someone who looks vaguely familiar, comes and whispers something in his ear. Gokudera grins evilly. "You know what?! Screw this! I'll prove it to you! The first one to get a date is the dominant one!"

Yamamoto goes a little quiet, eyes darkening a little. "So I'm assuming you'll go after the tall one in the blue?" Yamamoto asks.

Gokudera's breath catches in his throat a little. He then realizes that Yamamoto knew all along that he was staring at that girl. "Yeah…and you should go after the blonde."

Gokuder's guilt eases up a little when Yamamoto nods in agreement. "Okay! Let's go!" Gokudera turns and runs towards the girl. He's got this. He has a trick up his sleeve.


	4. Chapter 4

Gokudera looks in the crowd for that girl. His hands are shaking pretty badly like he's nervous or something. Gokudera is never nervous; this is just crazy talk.

When Gokudera finally sees her, his heart jumps a little. Okay, maybe he's a little nervous. That's not his fault though; Yamamoto was always the one to ask him out on the dates. It's always that Baseball Brat's fault, dammit. This doesn't matter, however, because he has learned the best way to pick up girls.

Gokudera quickly goes up to her before his mind can protest. "Hello!" He tries to smile but judging from her expression, it's scarier than anything else.

"Uh, hi…" She stiffens a little. "Do you want something?"

"Yeah. I have a question." Gokudera looks away to the wall. He knew it would be difficult, but not this bad. He feels a pang of sympathy for Yamamoto trying to ask him out all those years ago. He was so _mean_ to Yamamoto and yet Yamamoto still stuck with him. Not that he's happy that Yamamoto did or anything.

"Okay, shoot," she yawns and puts her hand on her hip, impatient.

"Okay, here I go." Gokudera takes a deep breath in and closes his eyes. "Do you have a raisin?"

She furrows her brow and look at her friend, who has the exact same blank expression on her face. "Am I hearing things…or did you ask if I had a raisin?"

"Yes. Now answer the question." Gokudera looked down at his palms. He discretely wiped them off on his pants. He didn't realize how sweaty he was.

"Uh…no…I don't," she mutters.

"That's good," Gokudera states and pushes up his glasses, determined. "Now for my next question."

She checks her phone. "Is there a point to all of this? I really need to get back…"

Gokudera tries to laugh but it comes out heavy and breathy. Yamamoto told him that laughing a lot makes the other person like you more, but it doesn't seem to be working in his case. Thanks a lot.

Gokudera coughs it out. "Yes. I promise this is my last question."

"Okay…so what is it?" her friend asks. In all honesty, Gokudera thinks that they are only giving him another chance because they are curious how a raisin ties into all of this. That's how he'll reel them in.

Gokudera casually leans against the wall. Okay, this is the moment of truth. "Well if you don't have a raisin…do you have a date?"

It came out cleaner and with more confidence that Gokudera expected, but that couldn't stop the two lady's reactions. The pretty lady's friend gasps and starts laughing uncontrollably, leaning against the railing, almost falling off. She quickly catches herself and just sits on the ground and puts her face in her hands.

The pretty lady's reaction is even worse. She slaps him so hard his glasses fly off his face and on to the floor. "No, now get the hell away from me, you pervert!" She stomps away, fuming.

Gokudera is embarrassed and outraged. He was just trying to ask her out for crying out loud! He now knows he has to kill her for her sins.

He grabs his dynamite from his pocket and chases after her. "How dare you slap me? I'll kill you I-"

SLAM. Gokudera falls to the ground. He grabs his nose. It doesn't seem it's broken. He gets up and touches the wall with his hands.

"Oh, I must have run into the wall. I really need my glasses." He goes to the ground to search for it. He needs to find them before Yamamoto notices this happened. Yamamoto hates it when he tries to kill people…

Gokudera feels a tap on his shoulder and someone puts his glasses on for him. He blinks up at the other girl and she bows politely. "I know she's rude and mean but please don't kill her! She's my best friend!"

Most of the time, Gokudera would just ignore her request and do what he pleased, but something of sympathy stuck him that night; Yamamoto was probably rubbing off onto him. Or maybe that girl reminded him of Yamamoto.

So instead, he punches that girl in the face and chuckles dryly. "If you know she's so mean, then why the hell don't you do something about it?!" he screams. "Now go!"

Even though he just did that, she runs away with a smile on her face. Gokudera thinks she is a strange girl; most people would run away crying. The people around him are looking at him in disgust, however. He needs to hide his face, and fast…

He quickly ducks away and thinks about those actions that occurred. As proud of him as he is for controlling himself, the fact is, he lost the bet. All because he trusted that old man pervert Shamal, too. Shit. He knew better to trust him, anyway. Gokudera smacks himself on the head. Shamal never gets any women; he just chases after them. No wonder those pick-up lines don't work.

Gokudera now knows the next course of action, and that is to find that baseball brat and see how he's doing, and if possible, to stop him. Gokudera runs up the stairs. Yamamoto better be having as much trouble as he has been having.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting a date from this young lady was much easier than getting one from Gokudera.

In the past, whenever he tried to talk to Gokudera, Gokudera would always either throw bombs or spew a string of curse words at him. When Gokudera did talk to him, it was strictly mafia business and was short and to the point. It took many years, but Yamamoto's people skills finally pushed through to Gokudera. This girl was no different.

She looked a little confused when Yamamoto had first started talk to her, but she quickly relaxed when his charmer skills pitched in. He knew to ask a lot of questions about her: her name, life, etc. Apparently, her name is Aurora and her old man bought her some tickets to see the show with her sister. He had to admit, it struck a little chord with him.

"So do you and your father have a good relationship?" Yamamoto asks politely.

"Not really," Aurora admits. "I don't talk to him much; he's always away on business trips. The only reason I'm here is because I'm forced to and I shouldn't 'hurt him any more'."

Yamamoto is a little stunned at this. Even after all these years, he still feels a punch in the gut whenever he thinks of all the times old man Yamamoto and him shared.

"Better be nice to him before it's too late," Yamamoto mutters bitterly.

She looks a little surprised at this. Yamamoto holds his breath. He realizes he just messed up big time. Now he just insulted her, and now he might never get a date from this girl.

Aurora sighs a little bit. "I guess you are right. You have to realize that I too, have a life and I want to have fun and go nuts."

Yamamoto stares at her. She just gave him the perfect opportunity! He didn't even have to play with her emotions, like he had to with Gokudera. She is cooperating much more than Gokudera ever has. Now it's time to make his move.

Yamamoto puts on the biggest smile he can manage at the moment offers his hand. "If you would like, we could go on a date after this. It might be fun for you."

A little blush creeps on to Aurora's face. She can't help but smile and look toward the ground. Yamamoto mentally whoops in triumph. He's got her wrapped around his finger. The only problem is he's playing with her emotions and he's going to have to reject her after this.

Aurora looks Yamamoto straight in the eyes and grins. "The answer is-"

A pale hand clamps over her mouth. Yamamoto looks down and sees Gokudera, eyes hurt and dangerously fiery peering over at him. Aurora looks at him in pure horror.

"You don't win if she can't speak," Gokudera hisses.

Aurora's surprise quickly turns to rage. She kicks Gokudera in the shin and runs towards Yamamoto. "What's the meaning of this?!" she gawks.

Yamamoto sighs. He realizes it was about time the truth got out. "Gokudera and I had a bet to see who could get a date first." He turns and looks at Gokudera. "And from the looks of it, Gokudera, you seem to have lost."

"Shut up!" Gokudera bristles. Yamamoto scans Gokudera and notices a bright red bruise on the side of his cheek. Yamamoto giggles a little. He knows Gokudera must have taken advice from Shamal. It was a bad choice.

Yamamoto bows to Aurora. "I'm sorry we dragged you into this mess. I'll gladly compensate."

"I have an idea about how you can 'compensate'," Aurora smirks. "Go out on the date with me."

"What?!" Gokudera screams.

Yamamoto laughs and nudges Gokudera in the arm. "See? I told you I won. She did it all on her own, too."

"Of course I did! Now what's it gonna be?" Aurora grumbles, impatient.

Yamamoto feels Gokudera's fingers clamp on defensively on his arm. "No, Aurora, I am actually married." Yamamoto lifts up his free arm and shows Aurora the ring. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Gokudera relax a little, his anger disappearing into smoke.

Unfortunately, this doesn't faze Aurora in the slightest. In fact, Yamamoto sees a new found determination rise in Aurora's eyes. Apparently, she does not like rejection. "I don't see any wife of yours around."

Yamamoto sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Uh, no, actually I have-"

"You know, if you are worried about if your wife might see, we could skip to the bedroom," Aurora whispers seductively and rips Yamamoto from Gokudera's grasp.

As tiny woman as she was, her pull was enough to make Yamamoto stumble, even with his fantastic athletic reflexes. She catches Yamamoto and hugs him.

Gokuderas fury is back, and with a vengeance. He storms over to Yamamoto, blinded by jealousy and fear.

"Hold him down," Aurora orders. A couple men come out of the shadows and shove him backwards. Gokudera yells in protest.

"Now that we have no distractions," Aurora glares at Gokudera. "I can give you a little heads up on what's to come."

Yamamoto shoves her backwards. "NO, STOP! I told you already I am-"

Aurora pulls Yamamoto down and Yamamoto can't stop the blush that flushes all the way to his toes at all the derogatory things she's whispering in his ear.

This seems to be the last straw for Gokudera, and he grabs his dynamite out of his secret pocket. He blows up one of the men, and the other one twists his arm back in an arm lock. Gokudera doesn't cry out in pain, but he bites his lip. Yamamoto knows that Gokudera is very good at hiding his pain, if it shows; it means Gokudera is really hurting. Gokudera manages to break free and nimbly punches the guy in the face.

Yamamoto is furious. He looks at Gokudera, struggling against Aurora's men, anger bristling from his fingertips. Yamamoto has always been good at reading people, but it took many years before he finally figured out what Gokudera's anger truly hid: fear. Gokudera has been afraid and abandoned for much of his childhood; his mother died, Shamal cared for him and pushed him away, and even Bianchi didn't comfort him when he needed it most. It wasn't until Gokudera met Tsuna that Gokudera realize that he wasn't meant to be alone; he found some place to be. Even today, with Tsuna's hyper intuition, Yamamoto still doesn't think Tsuna gets how deep in Gokudera's mind this fear is.

Now, Yamamoto sees the fear shaking in Gokudera's eyes with every heated bomb he throws. The fear that Yamamoto will leave him, just like almost every other person he's cared about. Yamamoto is furious because it's partially his fault that Gokudera is in so much pain, and he promised himself a long time ago that he would never allow Gokudera to suffer so much again.

"Get your men off of him," Yamamoto seethes.

At the harshness at Yamamoto words, Aurora orders her men to leave. The reluctantly do so. Gokudera stays put.

"Now, listen to me," Yamamoto whispers dangerously. "Don't you dare say that marriage doesn't matter to me, especially when my husband of ten years is standing right there."

Gokudera stands up and brushes off his suit, cheeks flushing slightly. He storms over to Yamamoto, now sure that Yamamoto will fight for him.

Yamamoto grabs Gokudera's hand and gives Aurora and intimidating stare, the one he uses on Vongola's worst enemies. "If you ever touch him again, I swear I will kill you myself."

"I-I" Aurora stammers. She stumbles backwards and runs away.

Gokudera looks at Yamamoto in shock at what just happened. Gokudera holds on to Yamamoto for dear life, afraid of letting him go ever again. Yamamoto took that as an invitation to give Gokudera his much needed hug.

"I'm so sorry that had to happen, Gokudera," Yamamoto said into the crook in his neck. "I just want to let you know that I love you and I won't leave your side."

Gokudera pushes him away, embarrassed, but no longer hurt. "AHHH what the hell are you doing?"

After that, the crowd Yamamoto didn't know was watching went wild, cheering for the couple standing in front of them. One of the guys in the crowd yells about how the "tall one" won the bet for domination.

"Go fuck yourself," Gokudera spit, and with that, the crowd roared in laughter. Gokudera looked like he was about to throw a tantrum.

Yamamoto knew he had to add fuel to the fire. "The question is this: what color dress should he wear?"

Gokudera froze with confusion and then turned red with both embarrassment and anger. "Why you…"

"How about pink, just like the color of his cheeks?" someone suggested, and the audience crackled with merriment once again.

"You piece of shit! I don't want a dress!" Gokudera yelled.

"Blue is the obvious choice," said a radiant figure strutting through the crowd.

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at the figure in shock. "Lussuria?!"

"Hai, Hai!"

"Wha-what are you doing here?!" Gokudera cried out in disbelief.

"Judging my line of dresses of course!" Stunning models come out on cue, lining the outside of the balcony. "So, storm guardian, which do you prefer?"

Yamamoto looks at each of the models by eye, trying to decide which of the dresses would best suit his lover. Gokudera gawks in horror. "I've said it once, I've said it twice, and I've said it a thousand fucking times: I. Don't. Want. A. Dress!"

Lussuria pulls Gokudera off to the side. "You know, if you are embarrassed to do it here, you can always come by my shop in Italy. Here's my card. I'm sure we can get you a discount because you're with-"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS IDIOCY!" Gokudera takes the card given to him and rips it up in front of Lussuria's face. "We are leaving!"

Gokudera grabs Yamamoto's arm and has to practically drag him away from all the commotion. Yamamoto smiles and waves back at everyone. "Thanks Lussuria! Say hi to Squalo for me!"

"Hai, hai! Have you and your boyfriend come visit me and Squa-chan sometime!"

"We will!"

At this point, Gokudera shoves the map at Yamamoto. "I don't know where the fuck we are supposed to go. You lead the way."

"Sure!" Yamamoto chirps. He hums along the whole way there. This adventure has been quite the emotionally rollercoaster ride for the both of them, but a good thing has come out of all of this: Gokudera hasn't let go of his hand the entire way to their seats.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer 2: At the time I wrote this, I thought I knew everything about music so forgive me rambling through Gokudera on this one. It's pretty bad….but at least if you made it this far it means I entertained you just a little bit

Gokudera sighs in his seat. This experience has been an exhausting one. He didn't expect to get so thoroughly embarrassed. He slyly glances at Yamamoto. He thinks that he's going to kill Yamamoto when he gets home, but he also knows that he truly doesn't mean it. Yamamoto is glowing; his whole face brimming with pure and untainted happiness like when he was in his youth. Frankly, Gokudera doesn't see that too often anymore, whether it's from Yamamoto maturing or from the mafia, he's not sure. One thing he does know for sure is that he wants Yamamoto to spend as much in this state as possible, for both Yamamoto's sake and his own.

Yamamoto looks up at Gokudera, shaking him out of his thoughts. "What do you think of the pieces being played?"

"I haven't looked it yet. Give me a second," Gokudera admits. He looks down at his pamphlet, but catches Yamamoto frown out of the corner of his eye.

Gokudera looks through the program and is actually quite impressed with the pieces; he knows most of them and they are each unique and stunning in their own way. "It's not bad."

Yamamoto exuberantly points to his pamphlet. "I think I know this guy!"

Gokudera scoots toward Yamamoto to get a better look at the pamphlet. Their shoulders accidentally touch, sending shivers throughout his body.

"Oh, this is Mozart," Gokudera says, giddy with excitement. He pushes up his glasses. "He's from the classical period. Mozart is known for his exquisite melodies which were intricately simple. In fact, pianists say Mozart is the most difficult to play because if one note is missed, the whole thing crumbles."

"Is he the guy that has the song that goes like this:" Yamamoto shifts in his seat and clears his throat. "Da, duh da, da da da da da dum! Da, duh da, da da da da da dum….da da, da da da da da-"

"Yeah, that the guy," Gokudera smirks, amusement unintentionally bleeding into his voice.

Yamamoto's smile cracks even wider, and Gokudera wonders briefly if it's painful to smile that wide. "Yes! I got it right! Home run!"

Yamamoto attempts to stand up and run around the area, but Gokudera pushes him back down. "You see why I call you Baseball Idiot?"

"Yeah, I see it." Yamamoto sheepishly rubs to back of his neck. He grins mischievously. "Music Idiot."

Gokudera feels his jaw drop. "You! I am not a music idiot!"

Yamamoto grins. "Oh sure you aren't. You should tell me about the last composer, Chop-in is it now?"

Gokudera feels his blood spike. What? Did he just pronounce Chopin like _Chop-in_? He's fucking polish; it's pronounced Cho-pan, damn it! "Wh-what about him, Baseball Idiot?"

"Well, Chop-in's name sounds familiar somehow. He's from Germany right? I remember hearing something about how he went deaf later in his life; quite a tragic story, really."

Gokudera manages to fake a smile, although he knows it probably looks more scary than charming at this point. "Yeah, I'm sure it was."

"Oh! He wrote one of the first symphonies with singing in it, right? I think it's the 19th symphony? I don't really remember at this point…"

"You IDIOT!" Gokudera grabs Yamamoto by his collar and shakes him, his breath ragged with anger. "First of all, you are pronouncing Chopin's name HORRIBLY! It's fucking Cho-pan not "Chop-in"! Second, you are talking about fucking Beethoven! Beethoven wrote the 9th symphony, not the 19th! Are you insane? Besides, Chopin is from Poland, not Germany. I guess I can't kill you too violently because they are both from the romantic era but…"

Gokudera looks over and sees Yamamoto sitting there with hand over his mouth, fucking _snickering._ Gokudera's face glows red-hot in self-consciousness. Yamamoto can't hold it back anymore; he laughs. He laughs like the sun is flowing through him; relentless and uninhibited, like a stream of pristine water in some jungle in South America. He laughs like he doesn't have a care in the world, like he has everything he's ever wanted in life sitting in front of him. Gokudera is awestruck.

Yamamoto brushes the tears from his eyes. "Music Idiot."

Yamamoto pulls Gokudera into a chaste kiss. Gokudera feels himself melt into Yamamoto's arms. He feels a warmness sprout in his chest, almost like if he was out in a harsh winter storm and had just come in for some hot cocoa. He feels himself breed a shy smile against Yamamoto's lips just as they pull away from each other. "Baseball Idiot."

An older couple below them captures Gokudera's attention. He listens to them and his heart stops in a state of shock. They are pronouncing Chopin's name just like Yamamoto! Those uncultured swine!

Yamamoto smirks at Gokudera. "I think you are the one pronouncing it wrong."

"Who's the Music Idiot here?" Yamamoto eyes light up in surprise and Gokudera bites his lip. Shit.

As Yamamoto goes into another fit of laughter, Gokudera realizes something. He realizes how much he likes the sound Music Idiot, especially when it's on Yamamoto's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Yamamoto looks down at his watch. There are only 5 more minutes till the show starts. A sinister smirk lines his features. He has a surprise for Gokudera coming up in the show, and he hopes it is as great as he imagined.

Yamamoto looks over at Gokudera. He is reading the synopsis of each performance and what attributes each of them have. His eyebrows scrunch up in concentration.

Yamamoto becomes increasing troubled. Usually Gokudera is a fast reader; his eyes dart across the page like little fireflies, so quick it's hard to keep up, but becoming increasingly brighter with each passing phrase. Yamamoto is memorized by Gokudera's eyes; they are always so expressive and dangerous like the dynamite he usually has. Yamamoto loves the thrill of them and Gokudera in general.

This time, however, the eyes lack the usual fire. Gokudera stares blankly at the page, eyes unmoving. Every once in a while Gokudera will snap out of his little world and continue reading the page, until of course the inevitable happens once again.

Yamamoto knows he needs to be cautious with the question he asks. He is standing in a minefield in the heat of battle; one wrong move could result in his total annihilation.

So of course Yamamoto goes with his gut.

Yamamoto slings his arm around Gokudera and flashes him his best toothy grin. "Gokudera! Is what you're reading any interesting?"

Gokudera bristles under his touch and pushes himself away from Yamamoto. "If you want to know so badly, then why don't you read it yourself, that is if you have enough brain cells to comprehend this sentence."

Ouch. Yamamoto laughs and cocks his head. "Well I would rather my cute little husband read it to me since I don't have enough brain cells to do it myself."

Gokudera gives a heartbreaking grunt. "Or your cute little Aurora."

"Hey, look at me." Yamamoto takes his hands and turns Gokudera's head toward him. This time Yamamoto lets himself get enamored by Gokudera and flashes him a real smile. "She may be cute, but she's nothing compared to you. You are the **storm guardian** for crying out loud; you are enchanting, rare, and deadly, full of excitement and loyalty, and have the intelligence and creativity of 1,000 men. There is no question that I want you to read me that synopsis."

This earns a rush of red running up Gokudera's features and a bark of attitude. "Of course! Juudaime deserves the best after all!"

Yamamoto breathes a sigh of relief just as the lights dim. Gokudera reaches over and grabs Yamamoto's hand, sending shivers up his spine.

"You know," Yamamoto grins seductively. "I deserve the best of Gokudera too."

Gokudera punches Yamamoto. Totally didn't see that coming. "Shut the fuck up! We are in public! We also are representing the pride of Vongola and…"

As Gokudera rants about their public image, Yamamoto feels himself relax at the sound of Gokudera's voice. He wouldn't want to spend this day with anyone else besides him.


End file.
